


They're Totally Gay

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Snow and Hippies [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Gen, Gray and Natsu are babysitting, Juvia has kids, M/M, Natsu isn't ashamed to say he likes Winnie the Pooh, Other, bickering over useless nonsense, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: A year has passed since Gray and Natsu have been living together. Juvia is out of town on business, so they're watching her twins for her. Gray comes home from work to find that Natsu has put the children to bed and is watching Winnie the Pooh (the twins are going to be mad when they find out their Uncle Natsu finished their movie without them). A single comment leads to Natsu insisting that Rabbit and Tigger are gay, while Gray shakes his head fondly.





	They're Totally Gay

The office was hectic today without Juvia, who the boss had sent out of town for an important meeting with a client, and five other employees who didn't come in. Erza had gone into labour last night, so she couldn't come--she was a solider for staying as long as she had. Levy was sick with a fever. Nobody had heard from Laxus or the secretary Freed, but everyone knew they were doing something and they were doing it together. Their secret relationship wasn't as secretive as the two of them thought it was. And Cana was playing hooky either by sleeping in, or spending the day with her girlfriend. With the limited staff, a lot of running around was involved.

Gray is drained by the time his day is over. He never wants to pick up another pen again, and what he found under Cana's desk is going to haunt him for life. 

The soft snowfall feels good on his skin though, and the thought of coming home to Natsu relieves his stress. Natsu always knows what to do when he's tired. It's in those times that Gray appreciates his easygoing spirit the most.

He hopes Natsu remembered to put the twins to bed at a decent time. They were staying with their uncles until Juvia got back from the meeting tomorrow afternoon. 

When Gray gets home, and he isn't greeted by a pair of energetic two-year-olds in the doorway, he figures Natsu remembered after all. "Honey, I'm home," he calls quietly, locking the door behind him, and taking off his boots.

"Hey babe," Gray hears in response, and Natsu's voice is like music to his ears. "Twins fell asleep in the middle of a movie, so I carried them to the guest room."

So Natsu hadn't remember, but things appeared to have worked out anyways. Natsu had the heart of a child, which made him fantastic with children, but he certainly wasn't the most responsible adult. The reason why Gray had considered staying home from work today, but Natsu had reasurred him that they'd be fine.

"What did you have to eat?" Gray asks because Natsu's knowledge of cooking is nonexistent. 

"For lunch, we had cereal. Then for dinner, we had cereal and pizza."

Gray chuckles and rolls his eyes, hanging his coat in the closet. "Sounds fun."

"Oh, we had lots of fun! And Katie also decided that she's gonna be a magical-unicorn-mermaid-princess when she grows up."

"Did she?"

"And Rory is her unwilling magical-fairy-servant."

Gray laughs, finding Natsu on the sofa watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn. He's still that silly, sweet, bandanna-wearing hippie Gray met one year ago. He still has as many dreams as there are stars in the sky, he still gets excited about candy, and he still isn't the brightest or the sharpest. Nothing has changed. Yet at the same time, everything has changed. They've gotten to know each other so well, that they've become one. They've adapted habits, and picked up each other's quirks. Their souls have become intertwined, their hearts beating in perfect sync. Gray loved Natsu the moment he laid eyes on him, and that love has only grown stronger over time. 

"What are you watching?" he asks, moving past the couch towards the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Natsu's head on the way.

"The Tigger Movie."

Gray raises an eyebrow. "You're watching Winnie the Pooh?"

"Yeah. Twins were watching with me."

"They're gonna be mad at you for finishing it without them."

"Oh chill out, I'll rewind it to where we left off. They'll never know a thing."

Gray heads to the sink, where Natsu left the dishes in for him to wash. Honestly, the guy could wash them himself.

"Tigger and Rabbit are totally gay."

"What?" Gray frowns, running warm water in the sink and grabbing the dish soap. "No they're not."

"Yes they are," Natsu says from the living room, "Rabbit is a total diva, and why do you think Tigger keeps bouncing on him? It's because he has a crush!"

"Natsu, Winnie the Pooh is for babies. There's no romance whatsoever. To little kids, romance is 'cooties'."

"If Winnie the Pooh was meant for babies, I wouldn't watching it. And there is so romance, because Rabbit and Tigger are clearly smitten with each other."

Gray grins. Natsu is really getting worked up about this. "Honey, you're watching a baby's cartoon because you are a baby. And in case you didn't know, Winnie the Pooh was created over 90 years ago. Not very many people understood at the time that love can be between anyone, regardless of gender, race, or status."

"That's why they made it small!" Natsu argues, "Small hints that only some would notice. Have you seen the way Tigger and Rabbit look at each other? At first, you'd think they're just friends, but if you look real closely, you can see their undying love for each other!"

"I haven't seen Winnie the Pooh in years, Natsu. I don't even remember half the characters' names."

Gray hears Natsu pause the movie and come into the kitchen.

"Then how do you know they're not gay?'

"Because it's a kids' show! How many times do I have to say that, honey?"

"What about Ernie and Bernie?"

"Ernie and Bernie? From Sesame Street?"

"Yeah. Why do you think they live together? It's because they're gay!"

Gray shushes Natsu when he starts to raise his voice. "They are not gay. I thought they were brothers."

"No, no, no. They are gay. They are gay and they are lovers. That is why they live together."

"But they never said that in the show."

"They didn't have to, it was obvious!"

"Natsu, I am not going to argue with you about Sesame Street."

"We're not arguing. I am explaining why you're wrong."

"Oh, and that's not arguing."

"It's completely different."

Gray rolls his eyes, putting the now dry dishes away, and turning to Natsu. "Don't you want to do something else?" he asks desperately.

"No."

Gray shakes his head. It's time to bring out the weapon. He snakes his arms around Natsu's waist. "Are you sure?" he asks again, his voice a whisper. He pulls Natsu into him, trapping himself between Natsu and the counter. He fiddles with Natsu's belt.

Natsu gulps, melting in Gray's embrace, already putting his hands on Gray's hips. His touch never ceases to light Gray's senses on fire.

"What... what was the question?" Natsu asks distractedly, his eyes glazing over. He gently rubs Gray's sides, feeling the curves Gray insists he doesn't have.

A shiver runs up Gray's spine, and he can feel his face turning pink. "I don't... remember." Natsu stares at his lips, and he wraps his arms around his neck to pull him down for a--

"Uncle."

Natsu and Gray jump away from each other, brushing imaginary dust off themselves.

Rory is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding his yellow blanket and stuffed bunny.

"What are you doing up, Rory?" Gray asks, his face flushed for an entirely different reason now.

Rory pouts, his blue eyes glossy. He's the spitting image of Juvia; curly blue hair, freckles, and long eyelashes. "Katie, bad dream," he says, "Scared." He waddles over to Gray, and Gray bends down to pick him up, tucking a stubborn ringlet behind his ear.

"Katie had a bad dream?" Natsu asks with gentle smile, placing a hand on Rory's back.

Rory nods, wiping at his eyes and sniffling.

"Are you sure you didn't have a bad dream?" Gray asks.

"Katie!" Rory whines, burying his face in Gray's shoulder.

"Okay, Katie had a bad dream," Gray says, even though he's sure Katie is curled up in bed with her orange blanket on the floor, snoring as loud as a boar. "Why don't you cuddle on the sofa with Uncle Gray, while Uncle Natsu goes to check on Katie?"

Rory nods his head.

"Don't worry," Natsu says, ruffling Rory's hair, "The bad dream can't hurt Katie."

Rory nods again, and Natsu grins at him before heading to the guest room, where they can hear snores coming from. Juvia claims she doesn't know where Katie gets it from. However, Gray's had enough sleepovers with her in grade four to know that Katie gets it from her.

Rory is asleep on Gray's chest in just five minutes, tuckered out from crying. Gray himself feels like dozing off too, exhaustion seeping into him. He looks up when he feels a hand carding through his hair. Natsu is standing over him and Rory on the couch, smiling fondly.

"How's Katie?" Gray asks, yawning, and leaning into Natsu's hand.

"Hogging the whole bed," Natsu replies, "How can such monstrous sounds come out of such a tiny mouth?"

Gray chuckles quietly, "She's Juvia's kid. Don't tell her I said that."

Natsu presses a kiss to his forehead. "You gonna sleep here?" he asks.

"Yeah. Don't wanna wake Rory."

Natsu nods, then grabs the pillow off the rocking chair and drops it on the floor.

"You can go to bed," Gray says.

Natsu shakes his head, laying down on the floor, and putting his arm under his pillow. "I want to stay here with you."

Gray blushes, his heart bursting with affection. He dangles his hand over the edge of the sofa, warmth flooding through him when Natsu twined his fingers with his own. He closes his eyes, his fingers tingling as Natsu rubs his thumb over his knuckles. He loves the way Natsu makes him feel.

It's quiet for awhile, only the sound of the clock ticking in the background. Gray is just about to fall asleep when Natsu speaks,

"Tigger and Rabbit are gay, the end, I win."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this roused some laughs, I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
